


The Witch and The Hare

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Lesbian Character, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Púca | Pooka, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: The púca (Irish for spirit/ghost), pooka, phouka, phooka, phooca, puca or púka) is primarily a creature of Celtic folklore. Considered to be bringers both of good and bad fortune...(Source Wiki)





	1. The Snare

It was evening, the moon was rising in a clear sky. The stars were bright, providing a clear map to the figure walking through a rocky clearing. The soft breeze fluttered their cloak as they bent down, setting a simple snare in the brush. With a whisper a few words of power floated through the air settling on the snare. Hold, Pause, Calm, Dispell, Serenity floated in ancient text along the length of looped twine. 

The figure stood revealing a young but weathered face, fair complexion and bright blue eyes hiding a mind full of ancient secrets and magic. The Germanic witch had been on the move, making her way to another island. The sea was her only barricade from the angry villagers to the east. As every village before the peasants would chase her out once she had healed whatever ailed them be it disease or monster. They could only see her as an uncontrollable threat afterwards, unwilling to pay for her aide with kindness. 

"Just as well, they were dull" she thought. Her stomach lurched her back to the present. She was hungry, and there were hare about. Her new home was remote and she'd have to hunt and gather until her garden took. The witch set about to set another snare. 

The witch returned to her modest dirt and stone dwelling nestled next to the treeline of one of the few patches of dense forest, not far from a crisp cold spring. The witch had arms full of wild cabbage and onion gathered from the surrounding meadows. She set to work prepping the vegetables for what would hopefully be a hearty rabbit stew the next day, if her snares did their job. The morning was calling so the witch rested stomach growling with anticipation. 

Sharp pains had the Witch up early, she ate a bit of cabbage just to settle her hunger pains. Throwing her cloak around her, and placing her customary broad brimmed hat over her white locks she set out to check her traps. The morning was overcast and the rocks we're slick with dew, but it had perked up the leaves of a few taps roots, which were greedily picked and devowered, keeping a few for later planting. It's times like these she wishes she had studied husbandry magic and not healing. She sighed and moved on.

Her first few traps were untouched, she wasn't suprised as it could often take days before she caught anything. Her stomach protested as she made her way over the same path as the evening before. She nearly cried with joy when she saw a huddled pile of bright auburn fur. Running she nearly tripped over herself to reach the snared meal. 

The pile of fur didn't even flinch when the witch knelt down, her spells were keeping the animal still and calm. She set her hat aside pulling out her small knife, grabbing the hare by it's scruff. As she lifted the hare pulled the snare taught by it's right forepaw. The witch untied the snare from the short brush it was tied to, careful to not loosen it from the hare.

She pulled the rabbit up as she stood. "You're a big boy aren't you!" She held the poor creature up under it's front legs like a big child. It didn't move, the spells doing their job. She knew better than to look dinner in the eyes but she couldn't stop herself in time. 

Two big heterochromic eyes stared back, pupils blown wide, it was terrified. The witch stared back, realizing her mistake she tried to look away but couldn't. "Oh, no don't look at me like that. This is your own fault. Maybe if you were a bit more clever you wouldn't have been caught." The rabbit seemed to stare back, it's eyes narrowing a look of what could almost be described as insulted. The witches brows pinched together, unsure if what she saw was real. 

"I'm seeing things." The witch finally looked away, glancing at the snared paw. The hare was wounded, the trap had cut off circulation and before the spells took hold and it looks as if the hare had tried to chew it off to gain freedom. The hunger pains turned into a twinge of guilt. 

"Verdammt!" The witch gave in, she had one weakness and it was creatures in need. She set to freeing the snare. The magic would hold for long enough without it. Holding the damned creature like a baby, she set to healing what she could of the hares paw. With a low chant magic flowed in the air as blood returned to the limb, but the fur and skin was too damaged to repair completely. The hare stayed relaxed seeming to watch the process with interest. 

The witch finished her chant and still held the rabbit, it looked up wide eyed almost a smile on it's face, it's hind paws flexed comfortably. "Alright" she set the hare down "go on, get". The hare just sat there, staring at her. 

The witches stomach growled as she continued on, heading back to her other traps to take them down. Swearing loudly the whole time. Glancing back occasionally she swore she saw long ears duck behind a rock each time. Too hungry and tired to care she made her way back. Taproot and cabbage stew would have to suffice.

It was midmorning when the witch finally woke up. She sat up slowly as her energy was lower than the morning before. She needed more nutrients if she was going to survive this area, she was tired of relocating. Sitting up wrapping herself in her house cloak she took the few steps to the front door, setting the old planks aside she stepped out to get some fresh air and sun. Her foot tapped something small. Looking down she saw it was a pile of 6 moorhens eggs 

The witch couldn't believe it, she reached down scooping up the precious eggs. Looking around she saw nothing out of place. Not one to question good fortune the witch rushed inside to cook and eat well for the first time in days. Her hunger finally calmed her energy returning she set out to tend her small garden, planning on getting the carrots planted with some help of the muddy shores of the spring.

As the witch walked out and around her hut she was met with an amazing sight. Her garden had bloomed. The witch made her way into the lush garden her jaw slack as she saw fully grown tap root, potato, wheat, cabbage as well as herbs and several plants she didn't recognize. It was a miracle. 

"God's be praised!" She yelled joyfully, tears of gratitude ran down her cheeks as she set to harvesting, humming all the while. 

The day passed quickly and the witch ate heartily. Her countenance light and amazed. Finally content she began to consider the situation. Either pure fortune had befell her or someone maybe something had helped her. Her mind flashed back to the hare she had freed, something was very strange about it. As she pondered she walked to only window of her hut, glancing outside she could see two glowing eyes one red one blue. It sat on a rock next to her lush garden looking directly at her. 

The witch ran outside as fast as possible she had to find out what it was. But as soon as she pushed aside her door and ran out it was gone. "DANKE!" She yelled hoping the hare would hear. Feeling a bit disappointed and the evening chill creeping in made her head back inside. Perplexed but greatful, she left a pile of tap roots outside the door, she was going to thank the hare somehow. After stroking the fire she laid down in her small bed and she slept a deep reassuring sleep. 

She woke up well rested, this time before the sun was fully up. She sat up stretching contently thinking about how now that she was established in her new home the witch could get back to her studies. This new land was rumored to be filled with old magic and she intended to find and master it. Looking out her window to greet the sun when suddenly a rustle in the wheat of her garden grabbed her attention. 

A form was huddled under the waving stems, mostly hidden by the shadows cast by the rising sun. The witch gasped at what she saw. A figure was bent over hands pressed into the dirt, the clothes they wore were plain simple loose tunic and simple trousers. The witch almost yelled out but her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the figure had a small fluffy tail. Her almost inaudible gasp caused the figure to sit up suddenly, a pair of ears set on either side of a mop of short red hair perked straight up. One ear craned towards the witch slowly followed by a sniffing nose. 

The witch noted every detail. A sharp jawline, pale complexion, a peppering of freckles, a long nose graced it's countenance, its eyes were sharp and had the same heterochromia as the hare she had granted mercy to. She was spellbound, she had never seen anything as beautiful. The moment their eyes connected the figure stood up gracefully towering over the garden like a scarecrow, ears pinned back. The witch just stared at the creature, hare, woman of which had turned and faded into the trees faster than the witch could blink.


	2. The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch uses a little more than magic to catch the elusive hare.

The witch was perplexed and shaken. She hadn't anticipated her odd yet alluring benefactor. She pulled out her tomes digging for any information. Her own journal scribbled with hasty notes about anything she could remember. A sketch of the hare-woman paled at what she had seen. All her tomes were of Germanic beastiary, and nothing described what she had seen. She had to know more.

Examining the ground where the hare-woman had been chanting she could feel residual magic, old magic. It was words that she assumed ment growth and time. She followed the footsteps amazed to see how they had changed from human to the unmistakable prints of a large hare. 

Her note taking lasted all day. Eventually settling in with a cup of tea she still had from her trips to the far East. She soon dozed off, her mind restless as her dreams were filled with red and blue eyes and lots of cute bunnies.

The witch woke to a weight on her chest. Guessing it was one of her tomes she reached to move it off of her. Her eyes shot open when her fingers touched fur. She leaned her head up to see. It was the hare sat comfortably on her chest, it's mouth holding a folded up piece of paper that the witch realized was the sketch she had made of the figure in the garden. They stared at each other for a few moments until the hare hopped down to the hut floor.

"Wait!" The witch yelled as she untangled herself from her bedding. The hare ran and squeezed is way out from a gap in the door jam. "Hold on, what are you, please stop!" She made chase pushing the front door wide open running full bore down the overgrown path. The hare turned a corner and the witch followed, not seeing the stick laid out a stones height above the path. With a loud smack the witch fell face first into a large puddle of mud. 

The witch pulled her face out if the mud. The hare was rolling on its back making squeaking chirp like sounds. The witch realized it was laughing. She sat up, her bedclothes heavy with mud. "Did you plan this?!" The hare continued to laugh. "Are you mad I said you weren't very clever?" The hare stood up and nodded, a sly smirk spread on it's face as it looked her up and down, it then quickly ran off again into the woods. 

The witch stood feeling more embarrassed than anything and at the same time excited. But, the witch was not without her pride. She hatched a plan to catch the hare and get some answers, being kind wasn't working. She was still the greatest witch of her day and she would not be made a fool of by anyone or anything. The witch looked down at her ruined clothes and hatched a cunning plan. 

The muddy witch returned to her hut, collecting her laundry and various scent and cleansing potions. She headed back out still caked in mud to the spring pool. It was a calm pond about two persons wide and a good two arms length deep at it's center, the water was near freezing but it was clean and clear. The witch set up twine between the trees in order to hang her clean clothes. She set to washing her laundry just a bit downstream from the pond.

As she hung up each soaked garment she quietly muttered a few choice spells onto them. Move, alive, catch, hold invisibily floated along the seams. When the basket was empty she went upstream to the pond. Looking around she slipped off her mud soaked bedclothes. Slipping slowly into the pond she let out a large sigh splashing around to make sure she was heard. Grabbing her various scents and spells she went about washing. 

Unabashedly the witch worked her white hair into a lather, the smell of honey and flowers filled the air. She made sure to move about as tantelizingly as possible, letting her body act as the lure she needed. She wasn't sure this would work, but she had to try. Her skin glistened in the midday light, the water chilling her giving her goose bumps. Her whole body reacting to the cold.

The tranqulity was suddenly lost when a sudden thud and the sound of rustling fabric came from just a few yards away. The witch smiled, her lure had worked. Standing up from the water the witch dried off with a spare rag, putting on her usual day clothes. Taking her time. 

Eventually she made her way to the source of the noise and it was just as she expected. Wrapped up in her clothes was the hare. It's nose was sticking wiggling as the hare breathed rapidly, it's eyes glowing with rage under another fold of cloth. It's ears sticking out at odd angles. One hind leg stuck out kicking occasionally in the air. The witch let out a loud laugh as she gave the hare a taste of its own medicine. 

"You don't seem to realize who you're messing with." The witch retrieved her basket depositing the wrapped up hare into it, it wriggled trying to free itself. The witch just chuckled as she made her way home carrying the basket like a victory prize.

The clean and beaming witch stepped into her hut and set the basket down. She cleared all the furniture from the center of the floor and set out a few candles as the evening waned. Grabbing her spell book she began to draw a large circle on the ground, the witch placed crystals at 8 points chanting words of containment. The hare watched, no longer struggling, it was clearly more curious than scared or angry.

The witch grabbed the basket picking up the hare and setting it inside the circle. She wispered a few words of release that let the clothes go loose freeing them. The hare quickly shucked off it's binds shaking itself in glee quickly licking it's rogue fur flat eventually sitting as regally as possible. The hare was nothing if not dignified. 

The witch sat cross legged just outside the circle. "All right Liebling, time to figure out what you are." The witch smiled and held her hands open, they were empty. " I don't want to hurt you." The creature just sat with it's eyes focused and concentrating on the witch it's eyes glancing suddenly towards the door. The hare made a bounding leap towards the exit, smacking head first into the circles barrier. The witch chuckled "Nice try."

The hare quickly sat back up testing the barrier with it's bad paw, it hit a solid invisible surface. Sitting back in the center of the circle it turned away from the witch chosing to close it's eyes indignantly than pay the witch any mind.

"Alright then. Maybe we can talk in the morning." The witch stood and retrieved some cabbage and set it gently in the circle, grabbing a meal for herself she ate slowly pretending to ignore the hare. She blew out the candles, retiring to her bed. Knowing full well such a creature would be too impatient to tolerate being confined an entire night. She concealed her face and pretended to sleep.

Soon enough she could hear rustling, the sound of digging, and the frustrated grunts of a very unhappy hare. The witch peeked out to watch. It struggled for a good hour to get out by flinging dirt in different directions as the hole it tried to dig would just fill in again. Exhausted it plopped down to nibble at the cabbage. The witch smiled at the cute wiggle the hares nose made while it nibbled, she wondered if it did the same in human form. 

She didn't have to wait long for that answer. Too tired to hold it's hare form any longer it started to transform. The witch watched spellbound as limbs enlongated, nose pushed out, fur receded into pale skin, buck teeth sank into it's gums revealed in a widening mouth. Its torso enlongated and widened, hip bones jutting out Clothes appeared out of thin air, the same outfit the witch had seen it wear in the garden. Soon the hare had changed into a tall long limbed woman sitting cross-legged on the ground, she no longer had the long ears and tail the witch had seen previously. The woman turned her head looking in all directions, her nose wrinkling as she chewed the cabbage. 

The witch was in awe of her captive, she was even more beautiful than the witch remembered. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she peeped from the covers. Her mind swirled, what had she gotten herself into. As she examined what she could in the dark she could see that the woman's right hand still had the scars and discoloration from her snare. Guilt dropped into her gut causing her to stir.

The former hare now woman snapped her head towards the bed. With a calm voice the woman spoke in a thick accent "Are ye happy? Ya caught me, again. Do you still intend to eat me?" She took a bite of cabbage chewing as she waited for an answer. 

The witch folded down her bedding, sitting upright. Her cheeks still red from that comment but luckily the room was dim. "That depends, what, who are you?" 

"You my dear have the honor of having the full attentions of a very curious Púca, who just can't seem to leave you be lass." The woman stood and did a formal bow, bending deeply at the waist. "My name is Moira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone and everyone for my poorly written accents and dialects! Its fantasy and it's all from a place of love & respect.


	3. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q & A

The witch quickly stood up lighting the fireplace with a quick utterance. "I'm Angela, I'm a witch from the east." She curtsied politely mimicking her captive. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face Moira". The name held power that the witch could taste, it tasted sweet and sour. "Fascinating." 

She began to walk around the outside of the circle "...and what exactly is the nature of a Púca?" The witches curiosity needing sating.

Moira watched unmoving as Angela walked around relighting the candles with an uttered word, making her feel very exposed. It had been many decades since anyone remotely human lived in this area, and even longer since anyone had the privilege of seeing her as her human self, the hut having been abandoned for just as many years. The witch Angela had been the first person to dare step foot at the intersection of so many way lines, the locals superstition of the area keeping them at bay with no need for conflict. And Moira could not get enough of Angela, she was fascinating from tail to ear. 

"Oh? Are ya not familiar? I guess with that odd accent you must not be a local, eh lass?" Moira winked at the the white haired witch. The fact that this witch was ignorant explains why she wasn't afraid, a rare opportunity.

"Ja, but I asked about you first." Angela stopped in front of Moira "You tell me what a Púca is about and I'll answer any questions you have about me, fair?" 

Moir puffed a strand of her loose hair out of her eyes. "Are you sure? I'm nothing special." Moira thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't lie but couldn't risk revealing her true nature. "I'm just a spirit who lives to help and hinder those who do and do not deserve it." Moira smiled at her own words as convincingly as possible.

"That's incredibly vague." Angela made a face of disappointment, she knew she wasn't getting the whole truth. She jotted what Moira had said in her journal, the scratching of the orange tipped quill was loud in the quiet of the evening.

"How old are you?" Angela continued her inquiry.

"I don't know." Moira remarked genuinely unsure.

"What is the source of your magic?" 

Moira's brow furrowed "I do not know" Moira lied.

"Hmm. Are you alone are there others like you?" Angela paused looking up. A swarm of mischievous hares about was a sure concern.

"I would assume so, I've never met another." Moira responded honestly.

"Are you alone?" Angela continued to take a few notes.

Moira shrugged. "Not right this moment, solitude is not a concern."

Angela continued to write perking up on occasion to add details to her sketching.

"Eh? What have ya been doing there?" Moira moved right up to the edge of the circle learing over trying to see.

Angela looked up, the proximity put her back on her heals and the heat back in her cheeks. "Oh, I um just writing down what you said, taking notes."

"Why?" Moira said eyes wide with curiosity and concern.

"It is a record, so that people in the future can learn." Angela replied. 

Moira let out a hiss between her teeth, she thought back to the sketch she had stolen and quickly destroyed, her human identity was something she held very close. "I will have to try this myself someday." Moira smiled clasping her hands together trying to seem unconcerned. 

Angela jots down 'Curious to a fault, and a bad liar. Might need to hide journal.' She snapped it closed before the woman could question about it again. "I can tell you're much more than you're sharing, but I understand if I make you nervous." Angela leaned back on a rough wood pillar putting one foot up on the pillar.

Moira just stared until a pop on the fire snapped her out of her stupor.

"Alright lass it's my turn." Moira smiled and tilted her head with curiosity. "So you're a witch? Aren't they usually old ugly hags with warts and cobwebs in their hair? You're not hiding something behind that pretty face, are ya?" Moira smirked bending down to get a close look at her captor. 

"Such a stereotype, no I am as you see before you." Angela did a little turn around, her day clothes hung at her sides empathising her shape. Moira twitched her nose involuntary in approval. "Well, there is also this." Angela stepped back and with an incantation black wings with tips of orange at the end of each feather sprouted from her shoulders. She flapped them a few times before they disappeared again.

"Cailleach nó aingeal?" Moira wispered then cleared her throat.

"That is very, very good to know." Moira said a little breathlessly. Her own cheeks warming at the sight. "And, just what are your intentions here?" She stood straight and authoritatively tring to regain her composure.

Angela paced slowly. "I have traveled thousands of miles, studied many healing techniques and magics. I tried to help people all across the lands but the magic scared them, I scared them. I just need peace and time to consider the future. A home if you will. I was hoping this would be that place." 

"I see." If Moira was showing her tail it would have given away her excitement. "I could help you get to know the area..." She offered in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know if I trust you, in all honesty. I did have to trick you into talking to me." Angela said standing again. "How do I know you're trustworthy, I barely know you?" Angela wanted to trust her but she had too many people betray her in the past.

"I feel like I've known ya lass for my whole life." Moira said without thinking, realizing how she must have sounded. "Curse my quick tounge" Moira muttered under her breath, afraid she'd scared the witch. "I'm willing to take a chance on you, after all you nearly gutted me." Moira quickly recovered, knowing Angela felt guilty about trapping her.

"I" Angela blushed, realizing she in a way felt the same but was not ready to admit such a thing. Angela noted in her journal 'honest to a fault, and charming'. The gutted comment had her feel guilty again as she was sure Moira intended. "Why don't I break the circle, It dosen't feel right keeping you caged."

"Aye, tha'd be grand". Moira literally had a hop in her step, her head nearly bopping the beam of the ceiling. 

"Can you promise not to cause any mischief, and can you stay around without me needing to trick you again?" Angela asked placing a foot next to the circle.

Moira scoffed, this woman would never trick her again. That simply wouldn't be allowed. 

"My Dear, Púca's never make promises. I can only say as long as you remain a curiosity I will also remain for you to be curious about." Moira admitted.

Angela smiled and nodded. "I'll just have to keep being interesting then." She kicked a small gap in the circle and it's magic fell.


	4. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the adult content chapter!
> 
> If you're not down for it I will leave a context summary before the next chapter so you don't miss any plot substance. 
> 
> I am not great at writing this stuff, but I gave it my best. That said it's not particularly explicit. It took me a long while to wrote this and I had to cut it off. I want to get to more chapters!

Moira immediately bolted for Angela, putting her hands on either side of her shoulders and started sniffing about her hair and neck. She could smell the magical energies freely floating. Moira's mouth watered. 

"Vat are you doing!" Angela stepped back her mind reeling at such sudden contact.

Moira let go. "Aye, sorry. Been a hare wee bit too long." She didn't back away more than a few inches, and continued to sniff. "So undignified of me."

Angela looked up to see her long ears had reappeared, they were pinned back apologetically. She couldn't help herself, no self respecting living creature could have resisted, she reached up to touch one. Angela had just barely grazed one when her hand was snatched away. Moira turned to look at Angela, she was blushing so hard you'd think it was sunset.

Moira's nose wiggled. "They're very sensitive lass." She whimpered. 

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean..." Angela felt the same sunset on her cheeks. 

Both stood still unsure of each other. Angela wrote a few more quick notes looking away from Moira for just a moment.

Moira's tail revealed itself again and twitched irratically as her self restraint wore extremely thin, her eyes dilated in the dim room. She stared at the witch, such a fascinating being and interesting company, and so beautiful and full of magic. She thought back to the pond where she barely got to see her bare shoulders before she was caught. Amazingly as well was that the witch actually liked her untamable ears, she thought about what having them gripped by her would feel like. 

Angela closed her journal and looked up to see Moira learing over her. Almost salivating. Angela was not scared of Moira, but instead felt a mix of pity and concern. Her healing instinct was being triggered again, Moira needed something from her and she was always eager to help any creature, especially ones so alluring. 

Moira stomped the floor a few times with the tip of her bare foot, her nature getting the best of her she almost acted on her impulses when Angela grabbed her wrist pulling her in as she stepped in very close and wispered "What is it that you need from me? Why are you really here?"

Moira bent down next to Angela's ear and whispered "Can I kiss you?". 

Angela's back tightened, she felt her core heat up, the word kiss has magic too it and she tasted it made her want more more. "Ja, is that all you need?"

Moira stood up straight and tilted Angela's chin up and double checking her blue eyes for approval, the witch's large pupils and flush cheeks left a clear sign. Moira's ears pinched back as she lifted Angela up by her hips and pushed her against the pillar their mouths connecting with a clash of magic.

Angela dropped her journal, the quill following it down to the floor. One of Moira's ears turned towards the sound, noting where it landed.

Moira pushed her hips into Angela's, who moaned at the pressure and gripped her legs tight. The Púca brought a hand up to push through witch's hair. Moira moaned at the contact Angela's hair was the silkiest thing she had ever felt and the sensation echoed all the way down her spine, her hips reacting to the wave of heat that excited all the nerves in her body. 

Angela was in the moment as much as she was in the magic she tasted originating from her own vocalizations as much as the Púca seemed to be absorbing it with every hitched breath. It made the air in the room thick as she was carried to the small cot covered in furs. 

Angela felt it when she was then perched on the Púca's lap. She felt the magic pulse out of her even stronger when her dress was hiked up and she felt it get absorbed faster when she pulled Moira's tunic off. 

Moira was literally and figuratively devouring the witch. It amazed her how easily Angela emitted her magic, it seemed endless. It might be endless Moira realized as her hands made their way to every sensitive spot they could find. The witch seemed to be immune to the drain, and the excess made her feel light headed.

Moira hissed as Angela grabbed an ear in each hand as at the same time the Púca dragged a finger through the swollen pages of the witches spell book. Causing Angela to gasp and let out a soft moan. As Moira's long fingers slid inwards the Witch gripped hard on Moira's ears causing the Púca to let out a hard moan as they both found their rhythm. Angela felt her energy dip as her companion moaned again when she tugged gently at the tips of her ears.

Angela began to realize what was happening. She'd experienced similar consuming abilities before in other magic creatures she's met. She had always been gifted in her vast magic reserves as it's what kept her young and has extended her life. She sometimes felt like a lighthouse to needy Fae folk. This is why she studied healing, so she could help the Fae and keep herself healthy and young. She didn't mind the drain as her magic as she knew how vast and deep her reserves were, and as Moira had saved her with sustenance it was the least she could do was return the favor.

What she wasn't happy about was not being asked.

Moira felt Angela tighten around her as she continued to entice Angela to release her magic. Her eyes were closed and focused on her task afraid if she looked into those blue eye she would be doomed to the same guilt Angela felt when when she spared her from the snare. 

"I... know what, I know what you're...doing." Angela gasped between short breaths, her hands gripping hard at the base of Moira's soft ears. The Hare gave out a hard whine at the rough tug on her ears.

Moira's eyes opened looking directly into Angela's, her greedy hands pulling away and up to her face to hide behind. The magic flowed stopped abruptly. The once again caught Púca started to panic, guilt and shame overwhelming her. "You are irresistible and I am starving." Moira shared in a low grumble.

"Leibling, it is alright. You could have simply asked." Angela switched her grip to Moira's wrists pulling them away from her eyes. The witch pressed a kiss on Moira's forehead. 

"I don't understand. If I take what I want you will lose your magic." Moira gently caressed either side of Angela's face. 

Angela chuckled. "Take just what you need." 

Moira shook her head her voice low and needy "I have little restraint." 

"Then take what I give you until you learn restraint." Angela said huskily. 

Moira's ears stuck straight up as the witch pushed her flat on her back, her bare shoulders digging into the pile of old furs. Angela sat astride and took a moment to view the lean and wide eyed woman below her. She was breathing heavily causing her small freckled breasts to move up and down, flat stomach that curved into wider hips. Moira's breath caught as Angela bent down to place a kiss on her lips. 

Her lips were hot on her own, but Moira could once again feel her magic flowing into her but it was concentrated and controlled. It tasted even sweeter than it did before. She arched her back as the flow increased dramatically as Angela slid her slender hands under her trousers and gently set to extracting more primal utterings from the entranced Púca. 

The Hare drank and the witch gave until both collapsed. Moira pulled Angela in holding her close feeling her pulse as she kissed her neck, she was astounded the Witch was so resilient and giving. She needed her, and she hoped the Witch felt the same. But, the Púca knew her nature, she would have to fight to not destroy what fate had built for them. 

The next morning Angela woke up rested and content. For the first day since she had arrived in this land the sun was shining through her small window. Bed furs were heavy and holding her down and she was content to stay put. However a shuffling sound outside her window drew her curiosity. 

After prying herself loose from her warm contentment she realized she was alone. At first feeling a little uncertain and upset she quickly started looking around. Angela noticed a pitcher of water boiling over the fire, clean rags set next it. She smiled when she realized it was for her to clean herself. 

"How considerate." She hummed as she washed the night off and dressed in clean garb. Her mind and body we're still sharp, the but of magic she had given wasn't anything that wouldn't be restored by time. The crossing of laylines near her hut seemed to be restoring her even faster. The shuffling outside redrew her attention. 

Moving to the small window she glanced out, the sun was so bright it took her a minute for her eyes to adjust. There in the garden an Auburn hare was leaping and twisting in midair its hind paws kicking outward. It looked like pure joy. Angela chuckled, her goal in life was to heal others, and the true reward were these moments.


	5. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night together Moira is recharged, and the world of magic recharges around her. Hopefully the sunshine will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

The sunshine was fueling her, the breeze rustled the fur at her back, and the earth felt solid and comforting. She hadn't felt this rejuvenated in decades, the magic of Eerie had been waning as more humans fell victim to false profits and invisible Gods. The Púca huffed and kicked her hind legs sending her leaping into the air. 

The Witch was like a flame hitting dry tinder, everything was benefitting from her gift to the Púca. Moira was on the front line between the world of man and fae, and with her energy restored she was able to reconnect herself to the way lines and start to awaken the woods and it's mysteries. 

The Hare was also practicing caution. She knew she had to hide and protect the witch and her own true nature. Too many times had she drained villagers who wandered in her woods to the point of death, she knew she was a target and that the villagers were still superstitious enough to be concerned over the sudden change in weather and energy. It was only a matter of time before they came to investigate. 

Angela had been watching for a while not wanting to disturb the precious sight out of her window. She turned to grab her Journal in order to write down what she was seeing and maybe do a sketch. However the journal was no where in sight. She started to search the room, coming up with her quill but not her tome. It was her life's work, every note and spell she had learned etched into each page. Her panic set in, then her suspicion, and then anger.

"Moira." Angela reached out and grabbed her broom storming out into the sunshine.

"Vhere is it!?" Angela screamed as she ran out into the garden. 

The Púca startled leaping into the air landing hard on the stump and stared up at a very angry witch. 

"Where is what?" Moira cooed as she stepped towards Angela turning human enough to speak. 

"My Journal, where is it?" Angela pointed her gilded broom in the direction of Moira's chest. 

Moira coughed and smiled defensively, she couldn't lie. Even though she had anticipated this she had expected to have a few days to study before the Witch noticed, but she had barely read a few pages while she was hiding it.

"I saw a Fae take it." Moira almost smiled at her manipulation of facts, not a lie per say but lined with enough truth to hopefully put off the lass. 

Angela narrowed her eyes. "I have yet to see any creature or Fae in these woods, except you, why would one take something they know nothing of or have need for?" Angela sneered angry that she was being manipulated by someone she had not only helped but has given part of herself too. 

Moira's nose scrunched. "Ghlac mé é." 

"What?" Angela scowled. "What did you say?"

Moira knew she couldn't keep this up, her gut began the guilty swirl she had felt the knight before. Maybe taking the Journal without asking wasn't a good idea, she knew the witch might have let her read it. But, it still made her very wary something was off, that journal had something to reveal and she could feel it. 

"I took it." Moira swallowed looking down.

"How could you?." Angela teared up a bit, she thought she had finally found a safe place.

"Tch, Angela please listen to me I needed to..." Moira took a step toward the enraged witch.

"No Moira." Angela held the broom tight..

"Oh, and what will you do to stop me?" Moira scowled defensively she wasn't about to be told what to do in her own land! 

Angela had started casting before Moira could react, solid words of transformation, feral, stasis all flew through the air hitting Moira square in the chest. The witch regretted her actions almost immediately as Moira twisted sharply and painfully changing against her will back into a hare. She watched as the color of her eyes faded into deep black instinct fueled globes. The small red hare panicked and ran headlong into the woods.

"Oh no, no." Angela realized what she had just done. Without Moira she couldn't find her journal, and without her journal she might not be able to change her back. Her short temper was something even magic couldn't fix.

Angela ran in the direction of the hare jumping elegantly onto her broom swooping vertically into the air. Angela surveyed the woods looking for any sign of a fleeing Moira but her eyes only squinted unable to see more than the tops of trees and flashes of the forest floor. Taking a moment to breathe and coordinate her words she had to carefully choose her spell. 

"Keen of Eye" " Flight" "Speed" 

With that Angela revealed her deep black wings, the orange tipped feathers almost looking aflame as Angela's pupils turned to slits. Feathers sprouted and grew from every inch of skin as her booted feet morphed into sharp talons that glinted in the morning sun. With a pop her broom vanished and with a flurry of feathers a deep black falcon replaced the once human Angela. If she couldn't find Moira, she'd hunt her down. 

With an ominous screech Angela flew high her eyes searching for any movement in the low brush of the forest floor. At this vantage Angela could see Sika deer racing through the woods following lines where the brush had been pounded down into smooth corridors, an obvious trail for any fleeing creature. Swooping lower she hovered quietly following the trail when a shock of red fur zoomed through the corner of her eye.

With a screech the sleekly feathered Angela turned sharply towards her swift prey. Her talons gripped in anticipation but the thrill of the hunt was a risk, she had to keep her humanity about her or she risked being unable to turn back on her own, or even killing Moira. Centering her mind she sped forward.

The under brush rustled and parted as the hare raced through the forest, seemingly heading towards something. Nevertheless Angela was gaining nearly at the perfect distance to dive and end the chase. Before she could swoop the hare darted into a small clearing and stopped abruptly. Angela wasn't prepared and sped past staring daggers at the small red target on the ground. Circling back rapidly she could see the hare hadn't moved, "no matter" thought Angela this will be over soon. 

Even as a half wild hare Moira knew the mistake she had just made. Frozen she looked around at the low ring of mushrooms and stones that circled around her. The fairie rings had vanished a short age ago when the land began to be starved of magic, and even in the short few hours the land had recovered and the rings had returned. They were fresh, and might not yet have attracted the Fae of the other side. Hoping this was the case Moira quietly forced her rabbit body to move but before she could take a step a dark mass decended, claws dug into her side as she was painfully pinned to the ground, she screamed. 

When Moira opened her pain soaked eyes she could see the large strange bird standing over her looking down at her with hunger, her instincts kicked in as she struggled against the talons causing more pain to shoot up her small body. She winced and breathed rapidly, her panic causing her heart to beat so fast it so it sounded like thunder. Bracing herself for the end she closed her eyes grimly she felt she might have deserved this end.

Angela was fighting every instinct that screamed in her mind. Her beak wanted nothing more than to dig into hot warm flesh. Transformation magic was dangerous and this was one of the reasons why. Even though she warded against it, there is only so much room to exist in the small mind of a wild animal. The falcoln slowly bent down it's desire to snap the hares neck was almost overwhelming.

Instead of a cracking of bone Angela gave a shriek as she spoke words of power which began the process of becoming a witch once again. Her body grew and enlongated as her form became human again. The last few feathers merged back into skin and her talons turned back into boots, her foot still holding the hare in place on the ground she folded in her wings and bend down to pick up the fear frozen Hare. It was bleeding where her talons had pierced flesh and without taking a moment to inspect her surroundings went to work casting healing magic on her charge.

Moira felt the familiar warmth of Angela's magic. Her fresh wounds sealing up quickly feeling safe she opened her eyes. She was nestled in Angela's arms a look of concern and guilt glazing the witches face, same as it had when they met. Moira could feel her fight or flight instinct pushing for her to run but Moira knew she had to hold steady hoping she can warn Angela of the danger around them. Moira pinned her ears back and strained against Angela's grip. 

"Moira I'm so sorry I acted without thinking. I'm so sorry for hurting you! I'm sorry for turning you into a rabbit against your will. Don't worry I'll take care of you." Angela stood unmoving as tears rolled down her cheek.

Moira was getting impatient. She wriggled her paws lose, crossing them in front of her pinning her ears back and furrowing her brow indignantly. Her nose wiggled anxiously.

"Moira? Oh! By the moon you're still in there!" Angela squeezed Moira. "I thought I was too late!"

Moira chuffed and wriggled as Angela's broom reapeared, a few quick reversal words and the Púca became herself again. Without a moment of hesitation or a word of warning Moira gripped Angela's waist and flung her over her shoulder darting the last few steps towards the edge of the fairy ring. Moira was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when her body smashed into an invisible barrier, and both figures fell to the ground.

"No! NO!" Moira yelled in anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Angela looked around just noticing the small button mushrooms and stones perfectly arranged around her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded in agreement "Not good."


	6. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T STEP IN FAIRIE RINGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of new characters, :0! I'm still writing this casually, with no real end game.

Angela quickly stood up and looked around fully taking in their predicament. She was fully aware of the power of the rings, she herself had been accused of creating them back in her home in the Swiss alps. But, such summonings we're always done in covens and Angela had never wanted to be apart of such stifling groups, they never focused on healing and rings we're never used for good. It seemed in this land they occourned naturally, another oddity she wish she could write in her journal. 

Angela turned back at Moira with a look of concern and rage "If you hadn't taken my journal we wouldn't be here!" 

Moira leapt to her feet enraged "What kind of idiot witch does magic in a God's forsaken FAIRY RING!?"

"I, I was distraught! I didn't see it, I thought-I thought you were gone! I thought I was too late!" Angela reaches out grabbing Moira by her collar, pulling her down and professes angrily "I am sorry!" The two stood nose to nose breathing rapidly. 

"Oi! You lot! Get a hut already!" A small voice rang out.

Both Witch and Púca snapped their heads in the direction of the sudden interruption. Floating mid air was a very small glowing blue spec of light that shifted around seemingly moving between realities. It bounded around seemingly without care or direction.

"Oh, no-no-no-no, not you." Moira pulled free from Angela's grasp and turned towards it with a finger pointing accusingly. "Let us out now and maybe I won't banish you from this realm again you infernal Wisp!"

"Oh, this barrier isn't me." The form seemed to pulse with a chuckle. "But, if you let me back into your realm fully I'll break the barrier before *she* gets here." The Wisp zoomed around their heads joyfully.

Moira choked back a fearful grunt, her ears pushed back parallel to the ground.

"Moira, what is going on?" Angela stepped up next to the Púca hoping for some answers. 

"A woman of the faerie mound, a Banshee, one who does not like me much has trapped us and is on it's way right now." Moira grabbed Angela's arm. "Alright you confounded wisp let us out!" 

Angela was taken aback by the fear that clenched Moira, she never imagined someone so confident and self assured could be so afraid. This Banshee must be an absolute monster. Angela imagined a wicked fanged beast, with red glowing eyes and talons as long as her arm. Angela shuddered at memories of such creatures she's encountered before.

"Help me and I will help you love." The wisp sputtered like a dying flame.

"Fine.” Moira stomped her foot percussively, irritated at being tricked, bewitched, and being made afraid all in the same hour. “If you put one glow out of line or draw anyone, especially Angela, into rings and I will not banish you again... instead I will snuff you out for good!" Moira balled her hands producing a glowing yellow orb and began to chant a calm string of words that formed a medallion with a round glowing blue gem. Holding the medallion out Moira stared annoyed as the Wisp grew and morphed into a glowing blue form of a young woman, the entity placed the charm around its neck. It's body took form and gravity, a perky face ringed in light blinked as if waking up after a long sleep.

"You're free.” The wisp giggled as she touched her face, examining her solid form. “The barriers been down a while.” The wisp chuckled while it followed as the pair ran for the edge. Finally stepping over the ridge of stones and mushrooms they both let out a sigh of relief. Turning back expecting something to have appeared in the ring, Moira glared back at the Wisp.

"She's not coming is she?" Moira grabbed at the wisp teeth coenched, but the wisp zipped out of her grasp. 

“Oh no, she's coming. I just got here first love." The wisp spun around chuckling. "We better keep moving though, I don't want to watch what she will do to your new pet." A glowing blue finger thrust in the direction of the Witch.

Angela started to protest when Moira quickly pushed her. “No time my dear, we have to go, now!” 

They began a quick pace through the woods, heading back towards the witches hut. The wisp followed zipping around the woods around them. They had put a good deal of the woods behind them and the relief sorted between the trio. Moira had just grabbed Angela's hand squeezing it reassuringly as they were abruptly stopped by the Wisp. 

“What is the mean-”...The wisp put a glowing hand on Moira's mouth. Placing a finger to her own mouth indicating silence. 

Moira's keen ears suddenly snapped straight up as they twisted around silently. Angela slowly turned her head to hear better.

An inhuman howl echoed through the trees.

Angela eyed Moira, whose face had gone even paler. Her nose twitching violently. Gripping Angela's hand as if she let go they would cease to exist. 

Moira looked to Angela. Mouthing silently. “We-have-to-hide-now.”

With a nod Angela wordlessly started casting a spell, illusion, hidden, silent. The words floated as runes in the air as the three forms were encircled by a shimmer. The magic produced a large boulder illusion hiding them from sight. Moira squeezed Angela's hands with a non vocal thank you. 

The three huddled together in the illusion. Angela still didn't quite understand the danger but she was in no rush to tempt fate just for curiosity. She had to trust Moira in this, even though that had been shaken so thoroughly. The wisp just sat cross legged rocking contently side to side. 

The woods grew deathly silent and a chill crept through the woods as if winter had come early. A stag ran past leaping over the group in a mad panic. The cause of the eerie pressure stepped into the small clearing shortly after, Angela nearly gasped out loud at the sight. 

A tall slender figure clad in willowing white garments stood stoically between two trees that almost seemed to bend away from it. It's face was taught and scarred, but beautiful even with it's sunken yellow eyes and deep purple skin. A web of black hair floated lazily around it's head as if she moved through water not air. Angela couldn't take her eyes away trying to remember every detail. The Banshee looked around unable to pick back up their trail, in frustration it took a deep breath and began to scream so loud Angela was sure her eardrums would rupture. Moira had pulled her ears down and held them flat against her head. The Wisp just smiled unaffected. 

The banshee began to hover gently around the clearing looking intently at every detail, it soon made her way to the illusion. Angela was face to face with the spectral wicked face of the Banshee, Moira squeezed Angela's hand as they sat frozen. 

“Oi! Widow!” All three looked behind the Banshee. The wisp had moved to the other end of the clearing. “Looking for me?”

The banshee stood up straight and almost seems to smile. “Lena, how are you stable?” she moved to put her hands to either side of the Wisps face. Angela noted the softened posture and countenance of their pursuer, even her hair had calmed down and laid dormant. 

“Bit of luck love.” The Wisp beamed and winked at the boulder.

The wink didn't go unnoticed by the Banshee. “What are you winking at?” The lady of the mound started to regain her angry countenance, her hair beginning to float again.

“Oh, just happy to see you love had a bit of a tear.” The wisp grinned and tried her best to put on a good face. 

The Banshee stared down the Wisp. “It is good to see you too, but tell me, what have you seen since you came through the ring?” Her voice was soft and willowy, Angela noted it sounded soft sounding almost french. What was a French creature doing in Erie? 

The wisp paused unsure and looked around, clearly trying to come up with something to save the pair, but was failing. Moira put her hand to her forehead mouthing a silent “were doomed’. Angela gripped Moira's arm harder trying to formulate a plan.

“Are you hiding something from me?” The Banshee looked crestfallen. “How have you become stable? Please tell me, I haven't seen that charm before.” the Banshee pinched the medallion between two fingers glaring icy daggers at the Wisp. 

“Oh-I-uh-um…” the wisp sputtered at the Banshees grip on the medallion. 

“It was, I got it from…”

Moira inhaled a deep breath gripping Angela in fear.

“From an old friend of ours, love!” The wisp chirped. “You remember Moira right?”

“WHERE IS SHE!?” The Banshees form flared with rage her voice echoing across the forest as her hair slithered around as if she were a gorgon. 

The Wisp just absentmindedly looked at the boulder with pity. The Banshee saw this and snapping back to stare at the now failing illusion. 

“Rabbit, now!” Angela whispered loudly at Moira. Moira was frozen. “MOIRA!” She did, her fear palpable as her body shrank and changed.

Everything happened faster than a blink. The illusion dropped with a fading shimmer as the Witch and the Hare’s hiding spot was revealed. The Banshee twisted towards them, mouth widening and unhinging with a scream that shook the ground. Reacting quickly, Angela spit out her magic words of change and her body quickly twisted back into her bird form. She gripped the fear froze rabbit in her talons as her wings pulled them both into the air just moving out of the range of the Banshees swift hands. Angela used every ounce of strength to pull them clear of the danger.

The Banshee screamed again grabbing the Wisp by her arm and took off in the direction of Angela's desperate flight. “YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!”

Angela pushed every ounce of energy she had left to carry them both to safety. Her body started to fail. Looking around for a place to land the forest had cleared and the marshlands laid before her. The ground would be soft, she hoped, as they both landed roughly into it. Rolling to a stop both swiftly shifted back into their preferred bipedal form. Grateful they didn't hit any of the rocks shooting up between the soft green earth. 

Angela sat panting her body thoroughly exhausted from the day spent chasing and being chased, even her magic grew thin and a bit weak. Moira dragged Angela to her feet smiling, amazed at how she managed to save both of them at the crucial moment.

“We have to keep moving.” Moira said her grin shrinking as her ears pitched back from the direction they had come from.

Angela groaned and staggered along. “What should we do?”

Moira looked around. “Water, we need to be surrounded by it. Your cabin, if you didn't notice, is surrounded by a creek, we would be safe there for the moment. Or, we make for the sea.” 

“Ah!” Angela clapped her hands on Moira's shoulders. “Can you help build a quick fire, just need enough for a strong flame.”

Moira started to argue, but decided she should trust Angela. She had saved her life nearly three times in so many days. So instead she nodded and both began to pile of twigs. Pulling forth her broom Moira gave her a raised eyebrow.

“It can only take one.” Angela frowned. 

“Then, you should go.” Moira’s ears drooped back. 

Angela rolled her eyes. “Shut up, and step back.” Angela pointed the tip of her broom to the kidnkling, a shock of green flame lit the kindling a blaze. “Get in!”

Moira stared at Angela unamused.

“It's safe, it's a flame portal, just run into the fire! I have to go last as it will close behind me!” Angela nudged Moira who grumbled and set back to run. “Trust me mein Häschen!” Angela smiled reassuringly as an echo of a very angry Banshee echoed not far off. 

The smile and whatever Angela had called her was enough, the timely echo was merely a bonus. Moira lept into the flames as Angela followed quickly after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent AU at best. The magic and some of the lore is not accurate at all. I wrote this at work so I'm sure I'll be making edits in the future. 
> 
> Rating might go up depending how I write those parts!


End file.
